<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Ways Fate Plays by Amos24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039505">In The Ways Fate Plays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24'>Amos24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies but still lovers, F/F, Family, Halfmoon, Magic, Magicat, Redemption, Swearing, Unexpected Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was completely fucked. It’s her own fault, she had been the one to fuck up. It hadn’t meant to happen, nor three times and she definitely hadn’t meant to be caught.</p><p>To be honest it was more than just getting caught pants down and with the enemy but that was a part of it too. </p><p>Now on her way to Beast Island, crashing on the way. Where has she ended up? Will she ever see Adora again? Whats a magicat? And why does it look like her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transport to the Isle of Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with the fics, I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile and I am not the only one to write it but this is my version and with a twist.</p><p>I’ll add tags as I go, don’t want to ruin the whole story.</p><p>Also I wish to one day write a story so good its the one everyone in the fandom recommends and people draw fanart of, this is not that one. But hey I am trying </p><p>If you spot a mistake please let me know! And hopefully enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was completely fucked. It’s her own fault, she had been the one to fuck up. It hadn’t meant to happen, nor three times and she definitely hadn’t meant to be caught.</p><p>To be honest it was more than just getting caught pants down and with the enemy but that was a part of it too. </p><p>The sequence of epic fuck ups, being born, losing after the success of princess prom, then the battle of Brightmoon, losing Shadow Weaver and then finally getting caught with Adora. 

Hordak having found out from that mimicking imp, had gone ape, absolutely ballistic, finally doing something other than sit on that stupid throne. </p><p>Even though she was the closest in years to winning this centuries old war, she had been thrown away, completely expandable, unimportant. </p><p>Screw that stupid imp.</p><p>So she sits here completely defeated, in the green ominously glowing cell, staring at her hands, wrists bound to the wall and going over all the ways she fucked up. Its been a week and she has thoroughly gone over every way she has.</p><p>The cell buzzes alerting her to a presence. Sparing a single glance up, only expecting one person.</p><p>Scorpia stands there, looking sad and without her usual tray of sludge. Her heart skips, speeding up and she fights it to calm.</p><p>“Catra time to go.” She says without any of her normal cheer or commonly heard nicknames.</p><p>She nods looking back at her hands, unable to find the energy to stand.</p><p>Whoosh, energy field drops and a gentle hand helps her up, her chains are taken from the wall to portable ones held in the pinchers of her last friend.</p><p>The walk is paced, spending their last moments together but unable to leave him waiting for too long. </p><p>Standing before Hordak causes an awakening of anger to swell and fester. She’s bound to do something stupid but hey when has she not, that’s how she got in this miss in the first place.</p><p>Seeing the people she grew up with, all blanked faced and refusing to look at her. Her chest tightens uncomfortably. Shes felt so numb the past week, all these feelings take quite a physical hit, stomach churning but can also be the lack of food.</p><p>Normally people are sent to Beast Island without anyone noticing, taken in the dead of night, not this time, no this time she is being made an example of and she won’t let him win.</p><p>“This force captain, has many crimes against her,” voice booming, he walks up and down the line of soldier's, “some of which include letting a prisoner go, twice, fraternising with the enemy and when given a chance lied about it.” </p><p>He pauses for dramatic effect, hands thrown out and then swirling to face her. Pointing a accusatory finger at her.</p><p>“For these crimes she is being sent to Beast Island.” He roars, looking into her eyes. Smirking.</p><p>In a extreme turn of events, she starts laughing, the room rings with it. Shocked gasps and murmurs follow.</p><p>“Yes I’ve done all that, but I have also been the closest to winning this war,” she spits at him, “while our ‘leader’ has been locked in his room cowering.” </p><p>The reaction is immediate, unable to continue even if she wanted to, his hand swipes across her face sending her to her knees. Stars flicker behind her lids, one eye quickly swelling shut and mouth tasting of salty cooper.<br/>
She looks at him with her yellow eye and grins bloody she might be dying but she has won this last match.</p><p>He stands panting, either with contained rage or extortion from actually doing something for the first time.</p><p>She glances at Scorpia who is shaking her head sadly, quietly telling she has messed up but she knows better she has won this small victory, her last.</p><p>The air thins, she chokes for oxygen and darkness comes from the edges in. Refusing to give up eye contact with Hordak as she passes out with a smirk.<br/>
—<br/>
Jerking wakes her, head snapping up from where it slumped against her chest, she blinks trying to clear the fog. One eye is still swollen shut, eyebrow crusted with dry blood. Her wrists are bound above her head, forcing her to stand on her toes. Shoulders aching from the stretch. Swaying with the turbulence.</p><p>Two soldiers in uniform face the controls of a helicopter. Her transport to Beast Island. Seeing past them out the front and only window is greenery. They couldn’t be too far from the Frightzone, clearly far enough to be in the whispering woods but not over the ocean to Beast Island just yet.</p><p>The actuality of the situation hits, she is really going to Beast Island, a place she thought made up and rumoured to be a death sentence if not possibly worse than death.</p><p>Surrounding her is boxes of supplies, people must be alive on the Island if he is sending even a small amount of resources there. She scoffs he couldn’t waste a trip on just her, he needed to make it worth it possibly why it took a week to schedule her transport. </p><p>Unable to just sit, well hang and take her fate. She wiggles her hand testing the restraint, her left one is looser than the other and she is able to get it free with little effort. </p><p>“Hey!” One of the soldier's notice her, “don’t do that.” </p><p>She raise her eyebrow in a ‘well stop me then’ look.</p><p>Taser in hand he comes closer to her and she uses the chains to swing up and kick him hard in the chest sending him fumbling. Hitting the other pilot with volts of electricity and sending the helicopter in a dive.</p><p>It happens quickly, diving, one knocked out and the other inexperienced pilot unable to recover and hitting the ground. Rolling, taking a few trees down and coming to a jarring halt.</p><p>Catra is wrenched forward, hearing a pop in her shoulder and her thumb breaking. Her hand slips from the cuff. Trying to hold on as they stop, crates flying, bouncing and bumping her head. Blackness takes over again.<br/>
Shes not out for long. Cut reopens, blood spills down the expanse of her face and she groggily registers the helicopter is screaming in warning of explosion.</p><p>Fuzzy, cotton filled brain, limbs heavy and slow to respond. She tries to figure out how to get out and quickly. Evaluating the set of circumstances she has found herself in, the helicopter has landed on its side, front glass smashed and open. Clear path besides the supply crates that have spewed their contents through the whole cockpit. She crawls over the mess, avoiding the bodies, careful of the glass, her leg almost clear of the window to her foot is caught. Tugging appears fruitless, forced waste time to check what it’s stuck on and her breath catches, helmet half broken off she can see the scared face of a boy not much older than her. She steels, shaking him off cutting her knee open in the effort to get him to let go. The grip, lessens and she is able to kick him off.</p><p>She scrambles away, throwing herself down a ditch just in time to avoid most of the blast. It vibrates through the ground she lay on. Ears buzzing, vision fading in and out. Laying prone, bleeding and unable to get help. </p><p>A shadow passes over her, glancing up to try and catch what it is comes face to face with a giant panther.</p><p>Panic and adrenaline surge through her veins. She gets to her feet, dots poke her vision, tumbling over to fall flat on her face, black taking over. </p><p>Twisting to her back, gasping, a vague outline of a humanoid figure creeps in and she lets go of consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Answers and questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every part of her throbs in time with her heart, that is Catras first inkling that she is still alive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2nd chapter not far after the last and way more words than I expected. more stuff is revealed. </p><p>If you see any mistakes please let me know and hopefully enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every part of her throbs in time with her heart, that is Catras first inkling that she is still alive and unfortunately now awake. Apart from the agonising pain, she is more comfortable then she has ever been in her entire life. </p><p>Nose twitches, tickled by the overwhelming smells of antiseptic, sickness and a few things she can’t identify, a medbay of a kind, smells clean compared to the Hordes, it barely settles in to her muffled state. </p><p>Her eye opens, the other stuck closed, something covering it. Light pours in from a large window seat, she turns her head away, catching sight of a figure who has their back to her messing with equipment of some sort. </p><p>She frowns. Trying to force her eye to focus. The figure is tall, brown, tail swaying and.. and like her. That can’t be right, blinking to further clear her sight and gasps at the results. </p><p>The figure turns, having heard her, kind yellow eyes and a toothy grin greats her.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Shes soft and kind.</p><p>“Uh.” Croaking from a dry throat and words failing from fuzzy thoughts. </p><p>“Wait wait, I’ll get you some water.” She grabs a pitcher filling a cup. Holding it to Catras dry lips and she takes greedy gulps, water trickling down her chin cold in contrast to her skin. She shivers.</p><p>“Slowly or you’ll choke.” She says as she removes the almost empty cup, she tries to grab it but her hand is covered with a hard case and the other has a tube attached. </p><p>Lifting the heavy incased arm to take a closer look proves to be painful. Her shoulder jolt with pain too. Letting it gently rest across her chest, she inspects the tube, following it up to a bag filled with liquid.</p><p>Coughing to get Catras attention, she barely looks up to acknowledge her before going back to her tube, ear twitching to show she is listening.</p><p>“Your wrist is fractured, shoulder dislocated, head cut required stitches and eye swollen possible burst blood vessels,” She pauses reading off a clipboard, “concussion, dehydration, malnourishment and a large knee laceration required stitches.” She chews on her lip, looking at her expectedly. </p><p>“So not the worst I have had.” Her voice is huskier than usual, eye still focused on the thing in her arm and she misses the look of shock on her healers face.</p><p>Mouth open like a fish, trying to think of something to say she is interrupted.</p><p>“Who are you and why do you look like me?” She asks finally losing focus on whatever it is in her hand. </p><p>Tilting her head she takes in the patient, considering her words, “My name is Lyra, I am a healer here in Halfmoon and my dear its because we are both Magicats.” Lyra as she now knows to be her name speaks gently, watching her reaction intently.</p><p>Magicat, 17 years and she finally has a name for what she is. She’s shocked still, not knowing how to process and the concussion making it that much more difficult.</p><p>“May I ask what your name is?” She prods cautiously.</p><p>Looking into the eyes of this woman, sets a warm feeling alight inside her chest and Catra somehow finds herself comforted by her.</p><p>“Catra.” She says shortly, not watching for a reaction instead finding the room more interesting specially the window where she can just make out the rocky landscape. </p><p>“Catra?” Her voice is questioning and the younger one nods in confirmation.</p><p>“Ok Catra.” Before she can continue the door burst open. A intimidating figure enters, scowl firmly in place and clearly a higher up. She is clad in polished armour, weapon attached at her hip and she has an air of command about her.</p><p>Lyra whips round, eyes burning, coming toe to toe with the knight. She’s a good foot smaller, but just as fierce.</p><p>“Sh’la I told you to wait to she has healed.” She hisses.</p><p>“She is awake that’s healed enough.” Growling as she makes herself look bigger.</p><p>“She can barely stay awake.” She huffs back obviously used to the bone headedness of this person.</p><p>Watching from the bed, she can’t help but agree, even with the yelling going on she has found herself drifting.</p><p>Her hooded eye meets that of the icy blue of Sh’la.</p><p>“She could be a spy for the Horde! You saw her uniform and the badge” Her argument is sound, Catra has to agree she would’ve thought the same thing and oh yea she is wearing different clothes, patting her undamaged hand down the shirt, soft clothes her drowsy mind notes.</p><p>Lyra looks sad, looking at the young magicat on the bed. She grabs Sh’las arm, dragging her out of the room, unfortunately not quite out of ear shot like she was attempting.</p><p>“If she is a spy they have done a very convincing job of beating her up before sending her.” She whispers.</p><p>Catra winches at that but point to the healer.</p><p>“Of course they would!” She shouts but is hushed quiet, “we wouldn’t be willing to take her in, if she was just a wonderer wearing Horde colours.” </p><p>Point to the knight.</p><p>Lyra shakes her head.</p><p>“That child is one of our missing kittens,” tears well in her eyes and can be heard in her voice, “and she has gone through horrible things, we have a duty of care.”</p><p>That interests her and she wants to learn more about the supposed missing kittens, she has never seen another like her but she’ll find out more after a nap.</p><p>“Lyra,” her voice is soft, “she isn’t her she’s gone.”</p><p>As much as she would’ve loved to follow the conversation more, fighting to stay awake proves futile and she passes out pretty quickly.</p><p>——<br/>
It’s dark when she wakes next, pain has somehow lessened only by a small fraction.</p><p>“Hey sleepy head,” Lyra smiles, holding a bowl, “I brought you dinner.”</p><p>She sniffs the air, the smell causes a waterfall in her mouth and she has to quickly swallow to avoid drowning in it.</p><p>“What is it?” Asking as she has never smelt something so appetising, used to the scentless and mostly tasteless rations.</p><p>“Tonight it’s something plain and easy, meat stew.” She says, helping her up, setting up a table like thing over her lap and placing the bowl with something metal in the middle. </p><p>“Meat stew?” She questions more to herself, poking at the thing sticking out sending it rolling around the circumference of the bowl, clinking on its way. </p><p>The look she gets, she finds she hates. Without a word she grabs the utensils, something rounded on the end, she scoops up some of the thick liquid containing a brown, orange and white chunks. Bringing it to her mouth without spilling it, quite a feat due to her shaking and her eye goes wide. Purring, quickly going back for more.</p><p>Half the bowl is gone in no time.</p><p>“While your eating I have a few questions for you.” she brings a chair up to the bed and Catras spoon stops mid way to her mouth quickly shovelling it in, nodding in agreement. </p><p>“Sorry it’s the only way Sh’la would leave you to rest.” Her tone is apologetic and her expression is sincere.</p><p>“Ok it’s only fair.” She says around a delicious brown chunk.</p><p>She shakes her head, “I feel it isn’t, but it’s better than her dragging you in your condition to the Queen for questioning.” </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Catra ask scraping the bottom of her bowl.</p><p>She reads a bit of paper mumbling, “I’m not going to ask that, ok that’s not too bad.” Looking up.</p><p>“What was the intended destination?” She ask pen to the paper, from the commentary presumably something the knight gave her to ask.</p><p>“Beast Island.” Short answer, facts only. </p><p>“Why, that place is deserted except for the beasts.” Her expression is shocked.</p><p>“Punishment.” Refusing to see that look again, she stares at the bowl.</p><p>“What did you, a child, do that was so bad to be dumped on a island of death?” Her voice is strained, she is too soft for this Catra concurs.</p><p>“I fucked up.” Lyra flinches from the crude language.</p><p>“I am sure you couldn’t have done something so bad.” She’s searching for something in her, and Catra knows she won’t find it.</p><p>Shrugging, “Hordak thought it was.” </p><p>Not wanting to fight over this she continues.</p><p>“Your role in the Horde?” She asks.</p><p>“Force captain and for a brief second there a commander, basically his right hand.” She refuses to meet her eyes. She’s signed her arrest warrant by the admission.</p><p>“I told you,” a third person enters the conversation, “she is here to spy.” Her teeth barred.</p><p>“No Sh’la,” she stands interrupting her war path, “she was being sent to Beast Island, she has been thrown out!”</p><p> Orff that shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did but that’s a wound tender then her eye.</p><p>Sh’la glances away from Lyra to Catra, “someone so bad that even the evil Horde didn’t want her.” She growls.</p><p>“Or someone who couldn’t follow the orders of hurting others.”</p><p> Wow she has never had anyone argue for her defence before, even if it isn’t true. </p><p>She’s a bad person, she hurts everyone around her, for what to punish the one person she couldn’t let go of but could easily leave her. </p><p>The room had gone quiet and she looks at the two awaiting faces. </p><p>“I am not a good person,” she croaks, Sh’la gives a I win look to Lyra who looks heart broken, “I did whatever I could to take down the rebellion and win the war for The Horde.” She wets her lips struggling to go on.</p><p>“I took down the woman who raised me and took her place,” how much do they really need to know at this point? She’s fucked again, “then accidentally aided in her escape and she ran to the rebellion, back to her pet.” She spits, a rush of familiar hot emotion, anger, she knows well.</p><p>“Before that I had leed a successful mission at princess prom, taking princess glitter or shimmer and her friend hostage as well as She-ras sword.” It all starts to spill out and she doesn’t take in the reaction to the acknowledgement of She-ra.</p><p>“Adora,” she chokes, “Adora and her alliance broke in to tje fright zone, but where captured and Shadow Weaver was going to demote me, me someone who had been successful, so that her runaway pet could come back.” She hisses, her good hand goes to her tangled hair grabbing the locks and pulling trying to keep herself centred.</p><p>“So I helped them escape, gave Adora the sword, so she would leave again and as far as I was aware no one knew.” She was wrong, so wrong.</p><p>“When Shadow Weaver escaped I confided in a.. in someone and the information got back to Hordak and that was the end.” She looks up after spilling her guts obviously leaving things out, like how her and Adora had fucked while being watched by the imp. That’s unnecessary information.</p><p>Silence, both woman overloaded with information. Catra hadn’t felt the need to lie, she knows where that has gotten her previously and Sh’la already hadn’t trusted her.</p><p>Sh’la is the first to get her wits back, “I will inform the Queen of this and she may want to speak to you before making a decision on your future.” With that she leaves. </p><p>Thus again she is left waiting to know her fate and its not looking good again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me on twitter @Amesbethes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Queen has entered</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos. </p><p>Thought I knew where I was going with this but honestly its as much as a surprise to you guys as it is to me! </p><p>Wooo 6 days to season 5 anyone ready for their heart to break? Yea me neither.</p><p>If you see any mistakes please let me know and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyra leaves her without saying anything, being left alone for the first time since she got here and after such a revelation of her character. Not that is matters, she is sure that if she tried to leave she would be meet with a guard.</p><p>Lucky for her curiosity, she is still hurt badly, and medicated. All Catra is able to do is sleep, despite the anxiety and pain. Its a hollow dreamless sleep.</p><p>Waking in the morning to a quiet, unknown white magicat. He is tall, board shoulders, holds himself unlike the knight, closer to how Lyra does. Possibly another healer. </p><p>He gives her a grey goop in a bowl, it is a lot less appealing then her meal last night. Bringing it to her nose, it smells sweet, and taking a careful taste proves so too. Much better than it looked and she gulps it down out of the corner of her eye she watches the unknown man. Eating quick enough to upset her stomach but she refuses to mention it avoiding attention to herself. She is not going to question multiple meals, they might realise they have feed her too much and stop.</p><p>“Where is Lyra?” Mumbled around a mouthful, he just glares leaving. Ok rude.</p><p>Word must’ve got round on who she is and she isn’t going to comment on the hard feeling of abandonment she feels from someone she barely knows leaving her.</p><p>The same man that gave her food, comes back to change her bandages. Removing the tube from her hand that she had forgotten was there.</p><p>When he grabs the edge of the eye patch, she prepares for the pain of tape ripping her fur out and is surprised to find it comes off painlessly. </p><p>Eye finally free she tries to open it.</p><p>“No, better to leave it shut.” His gruff  voice scolds.  Quickly covering it up in a new sticky patch. </p><p>Without a word he removes the sheet covering her, gesturing for her to hang her legs over the side before removing, cleaning and replacing her knees bandage. Not the worst bedside manner she has experienced in her life time.</p><p>Once done he leads her limping to the showers, covering her arm in a plastic bag for unknown reasons.</p><p>“Whats that for?” She questions lifting her heavy arm, “and won’t these new bandages just get wet?” She tilts her head curious.</p><p>He huffs not answering her. He hands her more clothes similar to what she is currently wearing and she is further confused. In the Horde you had one set of clothes only replaced if absolutely necessary and in Catra’s case a lot less often then others.</p><p>In the tiled room is a toilet, sink, tub of sorts and a enclosed shower. Much different then the communal shower room she is used to. Think a gym room but less private.</p><p>A towel is hung on a rail.</p><p>She leaves the clothes on the sinks bench, removing her dirty clothes and dumping them in a pile on the floor.</p><p>Getting a good glance at herself, she has dark circles under her eyes, one visibly swollen even under the patch. Not wanting to look at the rest of her she turns.</p><p>Stepping into the unknown, tail swooshing with anxiety. There is a caddy with glass bottles of stuff. She opens one sniffing it, its sweet smelling like the breakfast she ate. </p><p>The tap appears similar, turning it harshly one is and is rewarded with a spray to the face. </p><p>“Uck, blah.” She spatters.</p><p>Water pressure so much better than the fright zones, she has to fight the stream to turn it down. </p><p>Quickly, not sure on her time limit, having a cold showering using the sweet smelling liquid in her hair and body. Jumping out to wrap a towel around her. </p><p>She is definitely refreshed now and it was nice.</p><p>Running her hand through the tangle bush that is her hair is pointless only succeeding in causing her pain.</p><p>“Knock knock” the door shudders with the force. “You done in there?” He ask, still behind the door. She wonders why he doesn’t just enter.</p><p>“Almost, just need to get dressed.” Her husky voice calls back.</p><p>Catra dries off quickly, the bandages have kept in-place and felt dry. Moving to her clothes she finds some undergarments with her clean clothes that she wasn’t quite sure how to use, choosing forgo them and adding it to her dirty pile, she struggles with her arm but despite that she is quickly dressed. </p><p>She opens the door, running into the back of a magicat. </p><p>“Done.” She says letting him know she was there.<br/>
He checks her out, shaking his head at her hair.</p><p>“You can’t see the Queen like that.” His timber low and  judging. </p><p>He walks past her into the room, looking through draws to he finds a comb. </p><p>“Sit.” He points the edge of the tub. </p><p>She reluctantly complies. </p><p>He gently starts pulling the comb through the nest and she is surprised. The only times Shadow Weaver did her hair she would pull clumps out and blame her for not sitting still.</p><p>Her eyes start to drift shut, relaxing almost to the point of purring. </p><p>“Done.” He pulls away and she almost falls having lent into his touch. </p><p>They leave, he takes her back to the room she was in,  Lyra and Sh’la are there. Her heart leaps slightly, Lyra hadn’t completely left her. Not that she cared.</p><p>“Thank you Cal’um.” Sh’la says and he bows leaving the room.</p><p>“You’re looking better.” Lyra states still soft, with a edge of hardness. She now knows who she really is there is no reason for her to pretend to be kind to her anymore.</p><p>Nodding at her statement, she feels pretty good, whatever they used to treat her is amazing definitely better than hiding in a vent without any form of first aid.</p><p>“Its time to see the Queen.” Sh’la grabs her.</p><p>Catra is dragged, unchained, to a giant room, its spacious, painted bright white, walls on either side lined with magicat knights, holding spears and two empty thrones are at the end of a red carpet.</p><p>The walk to they are at the front of the thrones, Sh’la steps back behind Catra. Standing to attention. She is confused what are they waiting for. Where is this promised Queen. She doesn’t have to ponder for long. </p><p>“Queen Basia entering!” Echoes through the room.</p><p>Trumpets play, giant doors part allowing more knights to enter in rows of two. Behind the first two is who she guesses to be the Queen following her is two more knights.</p><p>She is pulled out of the main walk way by Sh’la, allowing the entourage to pass.<br/>
The front two in line glide to the left side of the thrones the Queen sits and the other two take their place at the right. </p><p>The Queen is a regal, older than expected, light grey with darker strips white sprinkled through her mane, steel blue eyes focused on her, emotionless and haunting.  </p><p>Even sitting the woman is large, obviously a warrior from the scars littering her face. </p><p>Catra is slowly learning as she meets more and more magicats is that she is tiny compared to them.</p><p>She isn’t afraid, she has been in this position before the only difference is she doesn’t know her opponent and that just makes her cautious.</p><p>“Catra,” her voice is commanding, “I have heard of your crimes, what do you have to say in your defence?” </p><p>All eyes are on her, what does she say, sorry I’ll do better next time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adora finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpia rocks up at Brightmoons door with some news about Catra.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t know how I feel about this one, I rewrote the first part twice and I like it a little better but meh there is only so many times I can go over it. I like the next one better tho.</p><p>Please point out any mistakes and enjoy.</p><p>3 days to season 5! </p><p>P.s Fluffy_Pyrex you confused me than made me laugh with your comment. I might reference in the next chapter if it fits well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Queen Angella! There is someone at the gates wishing to speak to She-Ra.” A royal guard, panting rushes into the dining room.</p><p>Almost all the occupants of the table jump up ready for a battle.</p><p>“Where is she now?” Asks the only one still remained seated, Queen Angella.</p><p>“Uh at the door with another guard ma’am, we didn’t know what to do with her.” She shuffles her feet nervously.</p><p>“Take her to the prison cell” She declares.</p><p>The guard stands unsure, shifting her weight.</p><p>“The spare room.” Sighing the order, head down. Guard pauses still hesitating to leave.</p><p>“The one with less pillows, make sure she is cuffed.” Face in hand, rubbing her temples. With a nod and “a yes your highness” she rushes off, cape bellowing.</p><p>Glimmer teleports Adora and Bow leaving her mum behind.</p><p>“Ok I’ll walk then.” Angella sighs at her daughters.</p><p>They get there before the guards, pacing the room, it’s been two weeks since the Horde has so much as coughed, let alone sent a army, well single solider to Brightmoons or anywhere in Etherias doors.</p><p>Scorpia, somehow looking tiny between two guards, with her claws and tail chained together despite the fact she looks like she isn’t going anywhere and willing gave herself up. Her face is sorrowful.</p><p>Angella arrives not long after, guards remain at the ready.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Adora demands, sword pointed. </p><p>“Cawah Catra has been be..been sent ttt.to Beast Island.” She wails, almost unable to get the words out.</p><p>Adora freezes, sword lowering, head buzzing and room wavering around her. </p><p>“What is Beast Island?” Bow asks, looking at the former Horde solider worried.</p><p>Hearing through the fog, “A place worse than death, that’s if you survive long.” Adora breathes, getting triplet looks of shock and worry. </p><p>Scorpia wails louder at the memory.</p><p>“Why?” Angella asks, last time anyone had seen Catra she had been pretty successful in damaging their defences.</p><p>“Hordak, he, he was sick of her failures,” crying, snot bubbling, “and you! It’s your fault.” She glares, eyes red, at Adora.</p><p>“My fault.” Adora wistfully breathes. They couldn’t of know about her and Catra, right?</p><p>“We should wait for my Aunt to get here, she can cast a truth spell.” Glimmer says, eyeing Adoras pale face, catching Bows worried expression. </p><p>Adora doesn’t see or hear the exchange, lost in her world.</p><p>“I agree, we don’t know if we can trust anything said.” Angella, always with a cloud of authority, makes the final decision.</p><p>“Wha, but.. babuuut shes gonnneee.” Scorpia shocked babbles, tears spilling anew. </p><p>The three stare at her baffled, the fourth, Adora barely holding it together. Bow the first to give in and quietly showing his sympathy patting her shoulder. </p><p>“Uhhh ok, not touching that, in the mean time we should meet with the alliance and tell them.” Glimmer takes control of the situation, guiding them in Adoras absents.</p><p>Shortly after the declaration, the alliance gathers in the war room for a meeting regarding the new information.</p><p>Adora sits staring into nothing, taking in that Catra could possibly be really gone forever, in a 90% chance dead kinda way. </p><p>“Force captain Scorpia was found this morning, claiming Force captain Catra has been taken to a prison on a place called Beast Island,” Angella speaks watching the princesses reactions, “we are not aware of the crimes or reasons for her being sent, unfortunately Scorpia was... distort.”</p><p>Murmurs burst, filling the uneasy air of the war room, as the voice rise, some filter in more than others.</p><p>“Beast Island that sounds terrible!” Spinnerella mumbles, Netossa comforts her by wrapping a arm around her.</p><p>“Can we trust her?” Perfuma exclaims arms up.</p><p>“She is Horde of course we can’t or whatever” Mermista throws in her 5 cents, crossing her arms appearing uncaring.</p><p>“If it’s true, this is a good thing right?” Frosta points out, causing silence.</p><p>“I don’t think she would come here and say Catras gone.” Adora says, taking advantage of the hush and unable to meet anyones eyes.<br/>
Scorpia was a mess when she stumbled upon the castle steps, almost mute from her tears. She isn’t a good actress by any stretch.</p><p>“This isn’t there way of doing things,” Catra messed with her at Princess prom sure but faking her death through word of mouth, unlikely, “she is cunning, clever but this is a stalemate for us both.” </p><p>“How so?” Frosta the first one to pipe in, “wouldn’t we attack thinking their defences weak?”</p><p>“That is always a possibility,” Adora agrees, “on another thought we could always work on getting our resources up and doing little missions taking down theirs.” She watches to see if they understand, blank looks.</p><p>“I still don’t get it,” Frosta scratches her head, Adora forgets how young she is sometimes, “they could just rebuild themselves too.”</p><p>“Thats the point, it would be too beneficial and unpredictable for us both and they don’t work like that,” Adora continues, “they only way it would be better for them if they where to hit us hard, them losing, before claiming something to this degree and us hitting back harder thinking they are weak falling into a trap.” </p><p>Some clarity comes to the group, heads nod catching on.</p><p>“Also why would they just hand us a force captain.” Adora gestures around the room for answers, receiving shrugs.</p><p>“Ok, what do you suggest we do then?” Glimmer, knowing Adora was raised for this kind of tactical game.</p><p>All eyes on her for answers, including the Queen who she knows that her exceptions are high.</p><p>What does she want to do? Ideally go back in time and make sure Catra leaves with her. Now what is she going to do is make this right and properly this time.</p><p>“We go to Beast Island and rescue a commander.” </p><p>All eyes have the same expression of shock and horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was less a relief and more of a anxiety that they didn’t immediately toss her in a cell to wither away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, I like this one way better then the previous.</p><p>I changed it from explicit cos its not gonna get that saucy.</p><p>Kissing.</p><p>Writings hard.</p><p>Please point out any mistakes and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was less a relief and more of a anxiety that they didn’t immediately toss her in a cell to wither away, like she probably deserves but she is still not sure her response of,- “Nothing, I did what I did and now I live with it.”- Was the best answer, despite being the truth. The gasp around the room was oddly satisfying.</p><p>When Queen Basia replied with,- “Where do your loyalties lie now?” Maybe- “Where they always have, me and my survival and wants, thats all they have ever been.”  Was the smartest choice but hey what does she have left? Spoilers not much.</p><p>She is now trying to decide if saying- “I left a pie in the oven I have to go back, bye your Majesty.” And then yeeting herself out of there would’ve worked, sure she would have to avoid guards, traverse the town, the whispering woods and all that with a broken arm, she is confident that she could have made it. She done more with worse odds.</p><p>The plan is still not completely written off just yet.</p><p>In the end it was a short meeting, the Queens face giving away nothing as she whispered to her guard, Catra was preparing for the worst and was very surprised to be escorted back to her bed in the infirmary and given another meal.</p><p>She was then left alone to eat what was called a sandwich, it was good like everything else expect the red, watery round slices of stuff, they cause her lips and tongue to tingle. The prospect of possibly being poisoned popped in mind but was quickly thwarted. Would they really go through this whole effort just to kill her silently? She doesn’t really know them, but it doesn’t feel like their thing. </p><p>Alone, food finished, tongue still lightly tingling, she inspects the window, outside is not what she anticipated. Staring at it in awe, its rocky, in like a cave way and what she thought to be a sun is a giant orb that radiates heat and light. </p><p>No wonder she has never found others like her before they are all living hidden underground.</p><p>Lifting herself to sit on the padded ledge, face pressed to the warm glass, watching the blobs below go about their day. From here there isn’t a clear way out, the idea of escaping becoming fainter and fainter.</p><p>Fatigue makes itself known, She curls up where she sits, careful of her plastered arm and finds herself dozing in warm rays.</p><p>
  <i>The day is warm, Catra lays in a grassy meadow waiting, a breeze ruffles the grass and her fur. Oddly peaceful. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>From her place in the tall grass she catches her scent, shortly after spots shining gold locks up in a ponytail bouncing with the owners steps. Giggling quietly as possible she gets into a crouch, wiggling her bum, tail swishing behind her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pouncing on the witless prey when it gets close, turning to face her at the last second, pinning her to the ground with a soft thud. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey Adora.” She husks, legs bracketing the hips under her, hands on shoulders keeping her upper half pinned.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Catra.” The victim breathes, flexing her abs trying to sit up, testing her captures grip. Unable to move she huffs in faux annoyance.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Catra moves her hands down, grabbing Adoras hands, pinning them above her prisoners head, the movement of position causes her dark hair, free from her usual mask, to hide their flustered faces.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She grasps both of her hands in one of hers, gliding her free hand down her soft face, creasing scars on her chin, cringing knowing that she gave them to her months ago, thumb brushing over her bottom lip in silent apology. Not waiting any longer Adora surges up, claiming her lips for herself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She grinds her hips down, causing Adora to gasp and taking advantage she pushes her tongue in. Twisting tongues in battle, always battling. Hand moving from her face to the edge of her shirt, sneaking underneath and stroking soft skin.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They lose themselves in the moment, unaware of being watched.</i>
</p><p>“Merp.” Catra groggily wakes, blinking out the gritty sleep collected in her eye, Lyra is grasping her shoulders, shaking, gently waking her. She weakly pulls out of the touch.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be laying here,” She is reprimands stepping out of her space, “its not good for your shoulder.”</p><p>Catra looks out the window to find the orb has dimmed, mimicking early evening. She rubs her good eye, she hasn’t slept that good, without nightmares in a long time. </p><p>Getting up, stretching, body popping, she tries to remember the pleasant dream, settling on top of the blanket legs crossed.</p><p>Shaken out of her trivial thoughts, she is once again bestowed upon with food. Looking up at Lyra who still isn’t quite meeting her eye, turning her back to fiddle with stuff out of Catras line of sight.</p><p>Inspecting it, it’s round, crumbly and tasty ration type thing accompanied by some sort of white mash all coated in brown watery stuff. Aromatic and delicious. She eats it in record time, worried in the back of her mind that it might be taken at any moment, an experience she has had many times.</p><p>Noticing she is done, Lyra takes the plate setting it aside, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat so quick.” The tone is low key judging, something she hadn’t experienced from this magicat yet.</p><p>Catra scrawls, “When you got food you had to eat quick or you didn’t eat.” Her jaw is locked, she shouldn’t have to explain herself, she doesn’t owe her anything.</p><p>Lyra's eyes soften, apologetic, it stirs anger in her for some reason. </p><p>“Can I check your wounds,” she is soft, hovering shyly, ready for rejection.</p><p>Not use to having been asked or the attention of being cared for, Catra is hesitant, “Calico did this morning.”  </p><p>Tilting her head, Lyra looks at her, observing her uncomfortably. “Do you mean Cal’um?” </p><p>Catra shrugs not really caring about his name.</p><p>“Yes, he did but the dressings should be checked and changed at least twice a day.” Shaking her head, answering the question. </p><p>Catra grumbles, whatever gets her out of her space quicker.</p><p>Lyra gets everything ready, putting gloves on and laying out new bandages sticky side up.</p><p>Starting with the knee, peeling it off gently not that she needed to, “looks good, stitches can come out in a few days.” She hums her approval.</p><p>“That seems quick.” Catra hasn’t had many proper stitches in the past but she remembers when Adora had had them in for at least a week.</p><p>“We have quicker healing times than most and the bandages have a healing medicine that slowly releases.” Lyra agrees to her statement and explains a little.</p><p>She removes her eye patch, peeling the one above it to reveal the stitches.</p><p>Yet again a painless removal, “Why doesn’t it hurt?” Catra wonders out loud. Hearing a chuckle she scrunches her face in embarrassment, keeping her bad eye shut.</p><p>“Well as we are covered entirely in fur our scientist came up with an adhesive that stuck too and didn’t rip our fur out.” She finds herself gaining appreciation for the explanations rather than being shrugged off.</p><p>“Huh, good on them.” She responds nonchalant. Lyra nods smiling.</p><p>Probing around her eye, “Can you open your eye for me?” </p><p>“The guy said I shouldn’t.” Unsure on what changed in eight hours.</p><p>“That was true then, I wanted it closed for awhile to avoid light damaging it more, but as I said the dressings release chemicals over time and I want to make sure you can still see.” She inspect the stitches through her eyebrow, while Catra takes in.</p><p>Upset with the thought of possibly losing half her sight, she slowly opens it to reveal blue, the edges are stained red but otherwise ok.</p><p>“Oh it’s blue.” Lyra softly gasps, gloved covered hand going to her face. Looking between the mismatched eyes as if she was missing something.</p><p>Vision there but spotty and unbalanced she tries to focus on her face. Worry for the magicat trying to sneak in, she tramples it down.</p><p>“Is that unusual?” She asks slowly, it was in the Horde and for what she had seen all of Etheria.</p><p>Nodding her head, tears in her yellow eyes.</p><p>“Oh my dear Cy’ra, my kitten.” Is all she can get out, hand cradling the shocked face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact I have a slight allergy to tomatoes so I gave Catra that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After revealing Catras other eye to be blue and freaking her out, she left to let her calm down and to search out Sh’la to tell her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this one, its, something I guess. I had to keep rewriting and adding things to make it make senses and still feel its not quite up there but I didn’t want to look at it anymore!</p><p>Please let me know of any mistakes you spot and enjoy.</p><p>I come up with the most random names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lyra how can you be sure!” Sh’la shouts, facing her ex.</p><p>After revealing Catras other eye to be blue and freaking her out, she left to let her calm down and to search out Sh’la to tell her.</p><p>“Her eyes Sh, I am as sure as you stand before me.” Her face is pleading for her to accept it.</p><p>“I carried her for 9 months, gave birth to her, lost my title for her.” Sh’la quietly lists, crumbling internally, how could she not recognise her own baby.</p><p>She looks up into Lyra's face, identical pain reflected back at her.</p><p>“Even if, if she is our daughter,” she croaks, “she was raised by the Horde we can’t fully trust her.” Everything about her words is killing inside.</p><p>Lyra feels betrayed and hurt.</p><p>“I’ll do the DNA test,” Lyra agrees knowing Sh’la needs the physical proof, “maybe if the Queen finds out she is her niece she’ll be more forgiving.” Lyra hopes.</p><p>“Basia is already being lenient with her.” Sh’la sighs, running her fingers through her hair, her sister is soft compared to their mother, who when she became pregnant out of wedlock stripped her of her title and almost threw her out, only being as generous as holding off to she gave birth, she believes her father had a hand in that decision. Her daughter being born with mismatched eyes like the first Queen Cy’ra who she is named after and the impending marriage being her saving graces.</p><p>“Do you know what she has decided?” Lyra is hopeful.</p><p>“Yes,” she sighs, “I am not allowed to discuss it.”</p><p>Her sister hasn’t completely made up her mind, not sure what to do with the young Magicat.</p><p>Lyra nods, she can only hope that it’s something good.</p><p>“Shes our daughter,” Lyra says firmly, “which means she is in line for Queen, she can’t take her away” </p><p>Sh’la sighs, its true, her mother Queen Teska had taken her title as crown princess and any future children's potential titles but Cy’ra the third had been placed in the line due to her eyes. Magicats are advanced in magic and science but take superstition and customs very seriously. </p><p>They have a royal lineage but when a new Monarch is to be selected the children of the royal lines that are of age compete in trails to prove themselves worthy instead of it passing from parent to child. Still if Queen Basia wants she can take her off the succession list and cast her out or place her in the dungeon to rot. </p><p>“You know she can take her away,” Sh’la, “even if she has those eyes.”</p><p>“Just do the test and I’ll take it to her,” Sh’la is tired, “I am her advisor and can sway her mind slightly.” </p><p>“Basia won’t take her away from us.” Lyra says matter-of-factly.</p><p>—</p><p>“I just need to take a small sample of blood and hair to confirm your parentage.” Lyra approaches Catra.</p><p>“What happened?” Catra asks, sadness clear.</p><p>Obviously a hard subject for her, Lyra settles next to her trying to take her hands. Unfortunately Catra doesn’t let her, not used to gentle touch or any touch that isn’t meant to cause pain.</p><p>“Almost a year after you where born the Horde attacked,” she watches the blank face as she speaks, “your other mum.”</p><p>“Wait my other mum?” Cutting in confused, the Horde never explained family’s to them besides that their parents, a mum and a dad either died or abandoned them. The latter been told to her. But she has never heard of two mums, she didn’t know that was a option. </p><p>“Its complicated and I’ll try my best to explain.” Lyra says.</p><p>After a moment of quiet contemplation “I have the ability to make babies, in a different way then normal woman do and without magic.” Oh oh ok Catra gets it now, she knew what coupling with a male could lead to, it was strictly forbidden, she didn’t know that was a thing some woman could do either. She wonders if Adora or she could seeings as her mum can. </p><p>“The Horde didn’t teach us much but I think I know what you are saying.” Catra quickly stops her from continuing, seeing as its difficult for them both.</p><p>“Ok good, so the woman who birthed you,” Catra watches her take a deep breath, “she fought so hard to stop them from taking you.”</p><p>“They attacked, killed so many and stole almost a whole generation of kittens,” she sobs, “she never forgave herself for losing you.” </p><p>“Who is she?” Catra asks, finally able to find out who she is, who her parents are.</p><p>“Its me.” Sh’la says, less hostile then she has been since Catra’s arrival. </p><p>Ha of course the one person who didn’t trust her or want her around, its just her luck.</p><p>“We still need to do a DNA test to make sure,” Sh’la says, “there where many deserters, kittens taken you could be anyone.”</p><p>“Of course don’t want just any riff-raff into this lovely kingdom.” She grits out, sarcasm dripping off her fangs. </p><p>“I’ve never seen another like me so I don’t know what they did to the others, I can guess.” As always Catra goes for the jugular and she hurts the wrong person. </p><p>Lyra hiccups, tears dripping. </p><p>Instantly she feels bad, her stupid mouth. </p><p>“We already guessed what had happened,” Sh’la grounds out, “their attack was to annihilate us and I believe they thought they had succeeded.” </p><p>She observes the younger magicat, “which makes it odd they kept you alive, so why?” She narrows her eyes at her.</p><p>“I don’t know,” looking at Lyra cringing at the pain there, “for the longest time I thought, no I was told I was only kept alive to keep one person happy.” She spits it out ears back, tail agitated.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Catra gets up pacing hands in her hair hitting herself slightly with the cast, “Shadow Weaver raised me, not with a gentle hand of course.”  </p><p>“Adora was,” voice cracking, “she was the golden child and I was the dirt on the bottom of her feet.” </p><p>“She left me after she promised she’ll always be there, not caring what will happen to me.” Her voice is raising.</p><p>“I thought I knew what I wanted,” growling, “but I don’t.” </p><p>“Hordak threw me out, I was stupid I got caught I get that,” she gestures with her good hand “I thought I was more of an asset then that.” </p><p>Leaving out what or more like who he caught her doing, they can fill in the gaps with what they want.</p><p>“The crash was either meant to kill me or free me and now I am here, I didn’t ask to be here.” She turns to the two woman.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want from me.” She admits, she is used to knowing her opponent.</p><p>“We don’t want anything from you.” Lyra gets up taking the smaller into her arms prying her hand out of her hair, kissing where it was gripping. </p><p>Catras arms stay limp, a few tears escape, the hug is warm and her scent is comforting. </p><p>Pulling back, even though she wanted to melt in the hug and never leave. </p><p>Clearing her throat, “do the test, I don’t know how much good that’ll do for you.” She avoids their eyes. Nobody wants her as theirs.</p><p>“I’ll leave,” Sh’la gets up, “let me know the results.” She says soft hand on Lyra, who shrugs it off angrily.</p><p>She quietly has her blood taken and a few hairs with the bulbs attached taken.</p><p>“I am going to test these we should know by morning.” Pausing “Rest well.” She leaves.</p><p>Alone Catra crumbles into herself, shaking with the force of her anguish. </p><p>—<br/>
Sh’la grabs Lyra on her way out.</p><p>“I still don’t trust her,” Sh’la heart broken and only wanting her baby back won’t let herself be fooled “they may have kept her alive knowing her lineage and planning this.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Lyra shakes her head, “thats a damaged child in there and I refuse to believe she is here maliciously.”</p><p>“That’s because you are soft.” Sh’la hisses.</p><p>Growling, ripping herself away.</p><p>“Or you’re too hard,” shaking her head, “this is why we broke up we both lost her and where in pain.”</p><p>“No it’s because you couldn’t forgive me.” Sh’la accuses.</p><p>They part ways, both storming off,  emotional storm clouds above their heads.</p><p>—</p><p>Lyras test proves Catra is theirs, as she suspected and if she wasn’t she feels she needs someone to guide her.</p><p>Sighing, rubbing her tired eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” a soft voice, she turns in her chair to face her visiter.</p><p>“Hey, why aren’t you with the kids?” Lyra greets, trying to sound normal, turning back to her table.</p><p>The magicat, walks up to her wrapping herself around her back, kissing the side of her head gently. One hand gently scratching her scalp and the other under her tunic playing with the soft fur there in a comforting way.</p><p>“They are sleeping peacefully and I am not because I am missing my favourite bed warmer.” She speaks playfully into her ear, nuzzling.</p><p>Lyra lets her tension leave, relaxing into her wife's embrace. Closing her weary eyes.</p><p>“Let me tell Sh’la the results,” she says eyes closed unmoving.</p><p>“No, you will tell a staff member to tell her and come to bed with me.” She laughs, </p><p>“Ok, Myla” Giving in she turns, kissing her properly.</p><p>Flagging down a night staff, giving him a note to give Sh’la and follows her wife to bed. </p><p>—<br/>
Receiving the letter, Sh’la rushes to the only person she could think of.</p><p>“Basia,” Sh’la approaches her sister, who is in her private chambers reading by the fire.</p><p>“Hey Sh!” Her sister greats happily, tone changing at her sisters serious expression.</p><p>“Whats wrong?” The role of Queen quickly taking over, “has the Horde solider done something?”</p><p>She shakes her head tears prickling, “she has two different coloured eyes and the test proves she’s Cy’ra.” She loses it.</p><p>Basia quickly swaps her crown for her role as bigger sister, gathering her in her arms, squeezing tight.</p><p>“Well this complicates things huh?” She says as Sh’la calms down.</p><p>Laughing sadly she nods.</p><p>“I still don’t trust her,” her heart aches for the younger Magicat, “but shes my daughter, she has come home.”</p><p>Smiling through the tears.</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Basia agrees, letting her go so they can talk.</p><p>“I think we play it cautiously,” her sister nods, “allow her to learn our culture, her family and redeem herself in her own eyes as she has not yet done anything against us.”</p><p>“But.” Sh’la goes to interrupt, the older sister raises her hand stopping her protests.</p><p>“I am not done, we will watch her and make sure she isn’t planing anything against us.” Watching her sister absorb what she is saying, she agrees quietly, its a logical plan.</p><p>“Bring her to breakfast, we’ll inform her then of her freedom to then let her sleep.”  </p><p>Hugging her sister goodbye, Sh’la retires to her room not before checking up on Catra, who she finds sleeping, curled in a ball, tiny. </p><p>She needs to let herself be happy that her daughter is home and not let her guard down or let that ruin it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snippet of Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora goes to Beast Island.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you EmilieVitnux for your comment, made my day and helped me like this a little better! I really wanted to make her a princess, I just didn’t want to do it in a over done way or seem like I was copying someone so that was way of doing it.</p><p>Please point out any mistakes and enjoy.</p><p>P.s I have completely forgotten Shadow Weaver but she is trash anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Angella refused to send them to Beast Island and Glimmer and Bow agreeing with Angella, reminding her what Catra did to them and especially to her. Adora wasn’t giving up this time, not after how badly she messed up the first time. Not telling her friends she comes up with a plan.</p><p>Sneaking into the “prison” room is a lot easier than she expected, she mentally notes that something should be done about that in the future but at the present its a blessing.</p><p>Scorpia is sleeping on a tiny futon and if she wasn’t on a mission it would’ve been hilarious.</p><p>“Wake up,” Adora hisses in her ear.</p><p>“Ahhh..” Scorpia wakes screaming, Adora quickly cuts her off. Breathing hard she listens for the guards, relaxing, hand still covering her mouth when none respond.</p><p>“Uf cawn yhmm han off.” Scorpia mumbles around the hand, pincers still chained together, Castaspella having not come to active the force field yet. Which is making this so much easier for her.</p><p>“Sorry you got to be quiet.” Removing her hand when she feels a  nod.</p><p>“What are you doing.” Asking in her normal loud voice she is hushed rudely.</p><p>“We are going to Beast Island to get Catra back.” Scorpia beams with hope.</p><p>Climbing on Swift Wind, who is apprehensive about the plan but in tune enough with Adora to feel this is necessary for her.</p><p>With a few breaks, eating through the food Adora packed. Hardly a days travel they reach the beach facing Beast Island, they are able to spot Horde flags in the distance.</p><p>Leaving Swift Wind at the beach they find a boat and wait to night sneak over in the dark. Careful avoid the watch towers light.</p><p>They get there without alerting anyone, the ex-horde soldiers, have enough knowledge together to access the records, trying to find where Catra is located.</p><p>“She didn’t make it here.” Scorpia says stunned, Adora pushes out the way.</p><p>Reading frantically:</p><p>
  <i>‘Former force captain Catra, while being transported to Beast Island penitentiary, helicopter went down, unknown reason, unknown location, 2 soldiers and her presumed dead, supplies lost.’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is your fault,” Scorpia grinds out after Adora reads it, “Hordak found out about you two.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adora sits there stunned, he knew. She shakes, forcing herself into action.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Trying to find more information to where the transport cloud have gone down, she spots a familiar name, Micah.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>No time to break down, she can do that later.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She couldn’t save Catra, but she can and will stop this war.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Reading through the file, he is being held cell 252 c. Opening a map that shows the route to the cell and has the code to open it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you even listening to me?” Scorpia glares.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know its my fault,” she cracks a little, “will you help me take Hordak down for Catra?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They came to a consensus, choosing to work together, moving is difficult in a highly secure prison, fortunately for them its biggest feature is its on a island and it only has a skeletal staff.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Easily finding cell 252 c. Scorpia stands watch while Adora approaches.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sitting in the cell looking defeated is the same man from the mural, just bushier.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“King Micah?” Adora tires to get a response out of him, he roles over, facing the wall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Typing in the code they got from his files, the force field goes down quickly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“King Micah, my names Adora,” she steps closer, he jumps up grabbing her neck, “uck Glim, crk Glimmer sent me.” A white lie.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His eyes wide and shiny, he drops her. She coughs, throat aching from almost being crushed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We need to get out of here.” She speaks hoarsely, He nods agreeing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They get out as an alarm sounds, making it to the beach and on their way to Brightmoon as the sun rises. Swift Wind complains the whole way having to carry three. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>2 passengers silent in their grief, the other oblivious, happy to be finally going home.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Reaching Brightmoon at mid-day, Angella is waiting at the front of the castle with Bow and Glimmer. Clearly  furious at her disobedience.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where did you go!” She yells, not seeing Micah behind Scorpias shoulders. “After I strictly told you not to and breaking out a prisoner!” She continues.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Angie,” he says softly getting off Swift Wind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her eyes widen, wetting with tears. He approaches, smile on his face and tears in his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Queen Angella I went to find Catra and instead found someone you know well.” Angella looks at Adora as she speaks nodding her head speechless.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We will talk about this later.” Angella tries and fails to sound commanding.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Micah gathers her in his arms and she burst into tears in a act unlike her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dad?” Glimmer croaks, gaining the twos attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes sweetie.” He takes her into the hug. The family sighing in relief.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bow stands with a watery smile, standing back happy to witness the family reunite.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adora leaves happy for her friend but unable to watch any longer. Nobody notices her go, wrapped up in their own worlds.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In a daze, she makes it to her room before breaking down. Falling to her knees, shifting the sword from a bracelet to its regular form, letting it drop out of her hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clanking and bouncing, landing uncaringly somewhere unknown.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Body shaking with wrenching cries, hands gipping her hair tussling the pristine ponytail. She curls into herself, trying to stop her physical form from shattering as she is unable to stop her soul from doing so.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a Twitter come yell at me @Amesbethes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I’m a waht?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra gets to see more of half-moon and learns something she probably should’ve guessed. We will blame the helicopter crash for her slowness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well its been two weeks since the season finale and I have been reeling! I wanted to finish this before the last season instead had it mostly written and was consuming others fics instead of writing.</p>
<p>Enjoy and if you see any mistakes please let me know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh and I am in Australia and safe away from everything that is happening in America but I hope you are all safe and feel like I can’t say much to the point cos I obviously haven’t lived there and only see what the media wants me to see but what happened shouldn’t of.<br/>Black lives matter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Queen Basia is your sister?” Catra asks as she follows Sh’la to breakfast after another quick cold shower, they still haven’t told her how long she is allowed but by the reaction of her speed this morning indicates she probably has a little longer.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sh’la answer is short, Catra has no clue how to connect with her or if she even wants to.</p>
<p>“Ok.” She is going to pretend she knows what a sister is, hopefully someone will explain it to her.</p>
<p>Making it to a room, giant with a table sized to fit over 50 easily, covered in all kinds of sweet smelling and mouth watering stuff. </p>
<p>Queen Basia sits at the head, to her side is another, he is tall as most have been, dark grey and younger than the Queen his blue eyes observing and across from him is a smaller light brown magicat close to his age possibly younger.</p>
<p>“Hello Catra!” She greets standing to hug her, “its lovely to properly meet you.” </p>
<p>Catra steps back from the hug, ears back, head down.</p>
<p>“Uh yea, nice.” She mumbles unsure how to treat this version of authority.</p>
<p>Basia only falters slightly moving on to the new people. Gesturing to the dark grey magicat, “this is Teo my son,” pointing to the other, “and Missa my daughter, your cousins.” People are gonna have to start explaining these titles to her, she barely knows what a mum is.</p>
<p>She lifts her good hand in greeting. Sitting down with a space between her and the others. Sh’la fills it.</p>
<p>Catra piles stuff onto her plate, not knowing what most of it is but very aware that nearly everything she has tried so far has been good.</p>
<p>Starting with the strips of greasy meat, finishing it quickly, golden brown crispy and white on the inside is delicious gone in two bites and everything else gets a similar treatment.</p>
<p>“Hungry?” Chuckles Teo, she stops her gorging to glare at him, ears back.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She grunts, swallowing her mouthful. Checking that everyone has been watching her and they have mostly with looks of concern from the adults and disgust from the teens.</p>
<p>“You can have seconds dear.” Speaks the Queen smiling. </p>
<p>Her eyes widen, jumping from the food to the Queen, is this a test? One she’ll gladly fail. Scooping yellow, fluffy stuff and more of that greasy meat. </p>
<p>Eating slower, watching to make sure that her food is safe from being taken. </p>
<p>“Catra, do you like Catra or would you prefer Cy’ra?” The question knocks her back a little, of course she hates Catra but she doesn’t know if she can be the Cy’ra they want.</p>
<p>“Catra is fine.” She decides, Basia nods her head smiling. </p>
<p>The silence continues, everyone just eating and not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“Catra what do you think of the kingdom of Halfmoon?” Basia asks trying to break the tension.</p>
<p>She shrugs still eating, “haven’t seen much yet.” </p>
<p>“We will have to rectify that,” Basia turns to her daughter, “Missa! You can show Catra around after breakfast.” </p>
<p>“Mummm.” Missa groans, Catra raises an eyebrow, glancing at the Queen, waiting for the disciplinary action. </p>
<p>“Come on she is your family,” getting an eye-roll, “you can miss classes for the morning.” She gives in.</p>
<p>Catra is stunned, if she so much as shifted in a way Shadow Weaver disliked she would be punished. </p>
<p>“Okkk mum.” The young magicat relents. </p>
<p>Breakfast ends quickly, Catra with a full belly that she is getting too used to. </p>
<p>Missa storms ahead, she trails behind walking at a lazy pace, taking in the castle and its maze like paths.</p>
<p>They exit out a door into a garden full of plants, most Catra doesn’t know the name.</p>
<p>“This is the royal gardens.” Missa says lacking enthusiasm. “It is also the quickest path to town.”</p>
<p>Walking awhile, Catra is in awe of how much is crammed without being cramped in a space underground.</p>
<p>Ethereal panther like creatures, glowing blue from their mane and tail, prowl and laze around watching them, looking to Missa proves that they must be safe if she isn’t reacting to them.</p>
<p>Getting to town, they walk through a market place, people greet Missa as they go and give her weary glances.</p>
<p>“Hey! Missa!” Someone drapes themselves over Missa, a skinny beige magicat with dark patches grins at Catra.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you in class?” Missa questions grumbling, sagging under their weight.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you in class?” They mimic back, happily dangling.</p>
<p>Looking up they spot her, “Who’s your friend.” They ask.</p>
<p>“Get off me Thepia,” she ducks out of their hold, tail swishing, they pout, “she isn’t my friend apparently she is my cousin.”</p>
<p>I look of wonder comes across their face.</p>
<p>“The one taken by the Horde?” A nod given as a nonverbal yes.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re a legend.” They give her a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“I know.” Is her response.</p>
<p>Belly laughing wiping a tear, “I like this one.” </p>
<p>“Well legend, I’m Thepia,” they grab her hand giving it a kiss to her amusement, “happy to make your acquaintance.” </p>
<p>Catra smirks, pulling her hand back, “call me Catra.” They giggle, clapping.</p>
<p>“This has been delightful but I have to go,” walking backwards as they go, “bye cheries!” </p>
<p>“They’re interesting,” Catra comments, feeling slight joy for the first time in awhile.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Its stuffed out just like that.</p>
<p>Catra yet again trails behind Missa, checking out all the wears as she goes.</p>
<p>She catches a smell thats sweet, her mouth waters her cousin a mile ahead she decides to stop at the cart the smell is coming from. </p>
<p>Its full of brown, flakey looking rations, her eyes wide and tail flickers.</p>
<p>“Hello dear, what would you like?” Asks a elderly magicat, most of her fur is flecked grey and white but she appears to have been once black. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what these are.” Hating to admit it.</p>
<p>“You must be the lost kitten Cy’ra.” That tone, that normally sets her heart alight with anger is fine coming from the elderly woman.</p>
<p>“So they keep telling me.” She chuckles sadly.</p>
<p>“Here dear take this,” she bundles up a rectangle, it has a criss cross top and white squares peak out, “its a apple danish baked fresh.”</p>
<p>Catra takes it cautiously, taking a bite, her eyes go wide, pupils dilate and she can’t stop the purr.</p>
<p>Eating it in three big bites, she is disappointedly left standing holding the paper it was wrapped in. </p>
<p>“Catra!” Screams a voice and Missa comes storming over with Sh’la.</p>
<p>“Where did you go?” She questions, acting concerned in front of her aunt.</p>
<p>She looks at the kind lady she still hasn’t got the name of and back to the two glaring at her.</p>
<p>“I was here.” Why is this being questioned.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you where stopping!” Missa stomps her foot, ears back and teeth bared hissing.</p>
<p>“Why are you so angry,” Catra tilts her head, ears twitching, “you weren’t even walking with me.” </p>
<p>“Pah, pft thats not true you’re just short and couldn’t keep up.” She struggles to defend herself.</p>
<p>“I see Asyla was looking after you well,” Sh’la says nodding to the paper in her hand.</p>
<p>“Definitely better then that one.” She shoots back, pointing her thumb at the fuming Missa.</p>
<p>“Ok Missa why don’t you go to class and I’ll take Catra from here.” Missa glares at Catra before, walking away presumably to class.</p>
<p>“Wow who took a shit in her bed.” She says as she watches her go.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Sh’la shaking her head leaving.</p>
<p>“Thanks Asyla.” Catra waves the paper as good-bye.</p>
<p>“Happily anytime dear.” Warmth burst through her chest and she rushes after Sh’la</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They head back to the castle, heading around back to a arena. The panthers from earlier still watching.</p>
<p>About ask about them is cut off.</p>
<p>“This is the training grounds,” Sh’la says arms wide gesturing to the sand filled room, “we have a gym off the side there and a running track.”</p>
<p>“A lot of us prefer running around the castle instead.” Sh’la explains and she listens quietly, watching the big cats.</p>
<p>“When that cast comes off you should train with us.” Sh’la rubs the back of her head as she speaks offering a olive branch she is sure will be rejected.</p>
<p>“Sure, sounds good.” Its been only two weeks but she was itchy to punch something or someone.</p>
<p>Sh’la reacts unexpectedly, with a huge smile. </p>
<p>“Good good.” She continues on, seeming lost to what to say.</p>
<p>Knocked over from behind, Catra panics, using both hands even if one complains to push herself up. Struggling due to the dead weight on top of her. </p>
<p>The weight rumbles, a sloppy rough tongue goes over her head, wetting her hair completely and causing it to stick up.</p>
<p>Sh’la shakes with uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p>Catra glares, most of the panic subsiding when she hadn’t been eaten in one bite.</p>
<p>“Ha Melog haha,” she says through laughter, “hah please get off of her.”</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fine”<b> huffs the giant cat, giving her one last lick and lifting up.</b></b>
</p>
<p>As soon as the pressure is lifted she scrambles away, all her sticking up, ears back and teeth barred.</p>
<p>“What the hell,” she screeches, “that thing can talk?”</p>
<p>She looks questioning to the creature who appears offended to her mum who looks amused.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not thing me Melog.”<b> It grumbles puffing up and flaring red.</b></b>
</p>
<p>“She doesn’t mean offence.” Sh’la scratches the flashing red cat to it turns smaller and blue.  </p>
<p>“Catra only us royals can understand and communicate with them. ” </p>
<p>“What do you mean us royals?” Catra still on the ground confused.</p>
<p>Sh’la tilts her head, “well your aunt, my sister who I share a mother with is the queen which makes you a princess thus royalty.” </p>
<p>“WHAT!” She is princess???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Someone give this cat a education please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plot twist</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who would’ve thought adding Melog to a almost completed chapter added 1500 words...</p><p>Also plot twist, this was my plan all along :)</p><p>Yet again if you see any mistakes please let me know and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melog curls around Catra as she lays in the room they gave to her once she was healed enough to leave the infirmary. She tried kicking the cat out multiple times but they cried and pawed at her door to she let them in. Keeping them away from her was even worse of a failure and she reluctantly gave in.</p><p>She hates that the even breathing of the stupid giant cat lulled her to sleep.</p><p>Wherever she goes, Melog follows and she is starting to believe they have been told to follow her to make sure she doesn’t betray the magicats or something else she hadn’t planned on doing but due to her pettiness kinda wants to now.</p><p>She hasn’t left the room in days, having little to no energy after finding out she had a family who didn’t abandon her, that she is a princess, its been too much and she has spiralled.</p><p>Most people would probably be over joyed, not her, she has fallen into old thinking. She was deadset on taking over Etheria, destroying She-Ra and now she is realising maybe none of that is what she really wanted. </p><p>Rolling over, Melog grumbles and readjusts head on her hip. They vibrate with purrs trying to comfort her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Out of bed?”<b></b></i>
  </b>
  </p><p>Melogs echoey voice questions.</p><p>“No.” She growls.</p><p>They wiggle up, nudging her shoulder with their cold nose. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Please.” <i></i></i>
  </b>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“You can leave.” They huff obviously not going to do that and snuggles in despite her hissing at them.</p><p>A knock, gets no reaction from her. Melog lifts their head chuffing in greeting at the new person.</p><p>“Hi,” Lyra greets, walking to the bed sitting on the free space, giving Melog a scratch. They purr harder, leaning into it and Catra grumpily tries moving away.</p><p>“Will you come with me to the infirmary to check your arm and see if the cast can come off?” She asks quietly.</p><p>Catra brings the cast to her face flinching at the smell coming from it, not wanting to leave the bed but wanting the klutzy thing off.</p><p>“Ok,” she tries to sit up but is restrained, “Melog off.” She grunts, they comply.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Cy up Cy up!”<b></b></i>
  </b>
  
</p><p>They purr, rubbing their face against her ankle that and a wave of dizziness trips her up. She shakes it off.</p><p>“They’ve really taken a shine to you..” Lyra comments smiling.</p><p>“Probably Sh’las doing.” She growls, Melog flaring with her anger.</p><p>“No,” Lyra shakes her head, “royals may have the ability to communicate with them but they bond with only one.” </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Truth.”<b></b></i>
  </b> Melog shines blue, shrinking and jumping on Catras shoulders.</p><p>Why would they chose her? She feels a ping in her chest and the balancing feline nuzzles and nibbles on her ear. </p><p>“Stop that.” She shrugs her shoulders trying to dislodge them. Melog digs in refusing to budge.</p><p>“You should ask Sh’la or Baista about the connection.” Pfft as if she would ever do that.</p><p>———<br/>
She can’t describe the feeling of relief when her arm was finally free, despite the smell she itched it to it was glowing red through her fur from irritation.</p><p>Anytime spent in a cast is a moment too long.</p><p><b> <i>“Yucky.”</i></b> Melog hisses and gags smelling her arm, she hisses back. </p><p>“That must feel good.” Lyra laughs at the pair.</p><p>She groans in reply, continuing to itch.</p><p>“Why don’t you go have a shower and then come back, I have some people I want you to meet.” Lyra smiles big at her full of something she isn’t used to.</p><p>Clamming up, her heart skips she doesn’t know if she is ready to meet anymore people actually she can’t believe there is more people to meet. After her confusion about what a aunt was Sh’la went through families and what there connections are to you. So it makes sense that Lyra has a family, her Grandparents who she wants her to meet.</p><p>“Ummm I...” Melog rubs their face into her knee and she feels the ball lessen.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Lyra beams. </p><p>——<br/>
Catra has finally figured out she can shower for as long as she likes and the water goes hot! She used to hate showers but hot water, she could stay there forever.</p><p>“Melog!” She glares at the cats head which is stopping the bathroom door from closing. </p><p><i><b>“Stay with Cy.”</b></i>They whine, front leg stepping forward pushing the door more open.</p><p>“Please just let me shower in privacy.” They glare at each other stuck in a stalemate.</p><p>“You can stay by the door.” She starts to compromise with a alien cat.</p><p><b><i>“Fine.”</i></b> They back up curling at the door, she shakes her head shutting and locking the door.</p><p>Within moments little paws peak under the gap and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>Not taking long she opens the door, hair still wet dripping on her clean top.</p><p>Small Melog sits waiting, happily jumping on her shoulders, not caring about the water and curling up.</p><p>“Too lazy to walk?” She teases.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Not lazy.” They grumble but have no further argument.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>She chuckles, heading back to Lyra.</p><p>———-<br/>
Melog launches at Lyra landing in her lap, purring and rubbing, scenting her.</p><p>Catra blushes.</p><p>“Hello.” She scratches under their chin. </p><p>“You ready?” Lyra asks Catra, who is anything but ready.</p><p>She takes her to a cabin, made out of stone as everything in Halfmoon is.</p><p>“Mum!” A tiny body tackles Lyra squashing their face into her stomach.</p><p>Catra watches from behind them, veins aching and body ready to run.<br/>
</p><p><b><i>“Cy ok.”</i></b>She is nuzzled and it brings her back to the present.</p><p>“Catra,” Lyra calls and she gets closer seeing the fuzzy brown stripped kitten, “this is Toma your brother.” </p><p>He steps away from his, no their mum wide eyed.</p><p>“Hi.” She says softly. </p><p>“You’re short.” He squeaks.</p><p>“You’re shorter.” She grunts, to be fair the little one comes up to her breasts. </p><p><b><i>“Hehehehe”</i></b> Melog snickers, it gets the attention of the little one. He gasps, looking unsure and wanting to get closer.</p><p>“This is Melog.” Catra taking the initiative introduces her companion. </p><p>“Hi Melog.” He says, they push up against him almost knocking him over, grabbing the cat to keep upright getting licked in retaliation and he laughs. He smooshes his face into the kisses.  </p><p>Taken away from the cute sight, she is meet by a tall orange magicat, she is intimidating and the only thing damaging that image is a impossibly small magicat toddler who is a mix of brown, black and orange.</p><p>“Hello Catra,” she greets, “I am Myla, Lyras wife and this is Di’ma your little sister.” She jiggles her on her hip with no reaction.</p><p>The kitten stares at her with big hazel eyes, no expression and she is finding that she scares her more than her warrior mum.</p><p>“And this is my mum, your Grandma Asyla.” Lyra gestures to the familiar greying black magicat. </p><p>“We’ve meet dear.” She says to her daughter as if she should’ve known.</p><p>“You’re the baker from the other day.” Catra states, wondering why she hadn’t said anything then.</p><p>“Thats me!” Ok maybe she has a screw lose thats fine she is nice and her food is good.</p><p>She makes it through dinner, the little ones warming up to her, Tomas asking her a million questions mostly about Melog and Di’ma watching her silently.</p><p>Feeling warm, she curls up with Melog not bothering to fight them anymore and dreams.</p><p>—-</p><p>Days later.</p><p>Having been dragged out by Melog, Catra has been in the stands watching her cousin train and she smirks she could easily take her. </p><p>Missa has been glaring at her from a distance, she isn’t sure if it’s because she bonded with Melog, which she learnt is rare or if she is still angry from the other week.</p><p>Thepia has been winking at her, thus losing all day and doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>“Get your head in the game!” She yells back and they throw a thumbs up from where they lay.</p><p>“Oh the arts of fighting is not mine.” They roll, around hand covering their face.</p><p>Catra agrees, fighting is not their thing.</p><p>They ditch the rest of the lesson, lounging with Catra and that sets Missa off.</p><p>“Are you doing this on purpose?” Catra asks.</p><p>“Who me, never!” They act offend, hand to their chest.</p><p>The giant cat gets close to their face, sniffing and unexpectedly sneezes.</p><p>Gagging and wiping their face.</p><p>“I think they smell your bullshit.” She belly laughs.</p><p>“Hey!” Missa yells up at her interrupting, Catra points at herself in a who me gesture.</p><p>“Get off your lazy ass and fight me.” Catra smirks, jumping to her feet. The smirk falters when her world spins, tipping before going back to normal. </p><p><b><i>“No fight.”</i></b> </p><p>Melog bites at her tunic to try and stop her. </p><p>Even Thepia gives her a questioning look.</p><p>She brushes both of them off, feeling better and smirk back tenfold.</p><p>Reaching a weapon stand. Finding a similar weapon to what she has trained with her whole life. </p><p>“Goooo Catra.”  Thepia cheers, she faces them swirling the staff around in a show off move.</p><p>Both with Bo staffs in hand, walking around the training grounds sizing each other up. Neither wanting to be the first to hit. </p><p>Melog watches from the edge, pacing, obviously anxious. </p><p><b><i>“Rethink rethink.”</i></b> </p><p>They mewl, Catra glares at them to shut up.</p><p>Suddenly getting impatient and taking the distraction, Missa strikes, Catra hurries to counter the strike and stays on the defensive.</p><p>Missa hits harder and harder to her strikes start to weaken, her foot missteps and Catra takes advantage. </p><p>Knocking her to the ground, sending her weapon off to the side and placing hers under her chin in only a few smooth moves.</p><p>Catra is taken with a feeling of nauseous, dizziness knocking her, swaying over Missas defeated form. </p><p>She steps off stumbling, world fading around the edges. The next things she knows, Thepia, Missa and Melog are all standing over her looking concerned.</p><p><b><i>“Cy hurt, Cy fell.”</i></b> </p><p>They panic, licking Catras face trying for a response. </p><p>Catra swipes them away and tries getting up, Missa places a hand on her shoulder stopping her.</p><p>“Hey, hey stop you just fainted take a second.” Catra shakes her head.</p><p><b><i>“Listen.”</i></b> </p><p>They agree to Missa who is showing concern for her for the first time.</p><p>“I’m fine, I just haven’t had anything to eat yet.” A lie, she had breakfast before her run and she felt off then too. </p><p><b><i>“Liar.”</i></b> They grumble quietly as only Catra can hear, and is shushed.</p><p>“If you are sure, go have something to eat.” Its been a month and she is still getting used to people caring about her.</p><p>Agreeing she gets up dusting herself off from the training grounds floor.</p><p>Instead of getting food she washes up, stopping to fight her stomach and its want to upchuck. </p><p>Finding a warm spot in her room, she cuddles up, Melog on her chest and lets herself nap. The feeling goes away eventually, its been going on for a couple of weeks, not as bad as today.</p><p>Its late afternoon when she wakes, feeling better. She gets lunch, pasta, eating it quickly and getting seconds. Her feeling of weakness disappearing as easy as it came.</p><p>—<br/>
“Catra wake up,” a voice calls to her, forcing her eyes open she is greeted by her mum, Sh’la.</p><p>“Wha?” She mumbles trying to bury her head, stomach whirling the moment she woke. Hand reaching for her companion who is absent for once.</p><p>“Are you sick?” Sh’la asks softly, “you weren’t out running and you didn’t meet me for our training.”</p><p>That wakes her up.</p><p>“What time is it?” Catra squeaks, she couldn’t have slept that long.</p><p>“Its well into midday.” </p><p>Throwing herself out of bed causes a black spots and blood rushing in her ears. </p><p>Swaying, Sh’la grabs her to steady her, speaking but she can’t hear. Melog is suddenly there, meowing. Frowning, trying to hear their words, squinting trying to read her mums lips, she crumbles forward. Feeling her mum catch her is her last thought.</p><p>Waking again with her quilt up to her chest, her usual weighted blanket aka Melog in place and she can feel someone sitting at her feet.</p><p>“Sh?” She calls out.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok?” Its spoken softly.</p><p>“Yea I am fine I just got up too quick.” She starts sitting up, ready to get out of bed.</p><p><b><i>“Cy not ok.”</i></b> Melog states, “keeps sleeping when standing.” </p><p>After hearing their words, her worries are backed up “I think you should see Lyra.” She looks at her concerned.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Her stomach is slowly winning the war, she burst out of bed into her ensuite, vomiting her stomach contents.</p><p>“So fine.” They snip taking a leaf out of her sarcastic book.</p><p>She feels someone come up behind her, gather her hair up and rub her back.</p><p>“You should see your mother.” She doesn’t protest this time.</p><p>—<br/>
“You haven’t eaten anything off?” Is Lyras first question.</p><p>“Not that I know of.” she shrugs, food is still new to her.</p><p>“When did it start?”</p><p>“The vomiting? This morning.” </p><p>“Any other symptoms?” She asks then clarifies, “fever, diarrhoea, dizziness, fainting?”</p><p>“Dizziness, really tired and I fainted twice.” </p><p><b><i>“Almost three or four or five.”</i></b> Melog huffs even if Lyra can’t hear them.</p><p>She shakes her head at them, Lyra watches the interaction.</p><p>“How long?” Shocked at her daughters symptoms, worst case scenarios going through her head.</p><p>“Dizziness, being tired and feeling like I am gonna vomit.” She pauses, “probably two weeks.” </p><p>Sadness on her face, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>Sighing, how to put it into words</p><p><b><i>“Yeh why.”</i></b> They might be able to feel her feelings and understand her words but they can’t read her mind.</p><p>“You hid when you’re sick in the Horde and I know I am not there now its what I did for a long time.” She hates causing her mum pain, she knows her hearing how she grew up kills her.</p><p>She feels a presence at her knees where they dangle from the examination table, meeting Melogs concerned eyes and leans down so their foreheads touch.</p><p>“Ok we never did a proper health check so we will do one now.” Sighing only if she has too, its not that big of a deal that she passed out twice, vomited and slept really late. Her chest has been pretty sore too come to think of it.</p><p>“Height,” leading her to a measuring tape connected to the wall.</p><p>She stands against it, “155cm, 5’0 foot below average.”</p><p>Melog stretches to her full height, licking the top of her head and she pushes them off laughing.</p><p>“Hey thats not my fault.” She mumbles, even the alien cat is teasing her, she knows she is tiny specially compared to all Halfmoon raised magicats.</p><p>“I know darling,” she offers her a sad smile, “you most likely would’ve been 6’5 with proper diet and you could still grow a little.” </p><p>“Weight,” she steps on an old scale, her mum looks over her shoulder, “120 pounds within healthy, on the underweight end of scale though.”</p><p>“I have definitely been gaining weight.” Catra comments, having developed a slight gut since living with them for a couple of months.</p><p>Melog pushes their face into her gut purring and rubbing. Catra pushes them away, wanting but not wanting the comfort.</p><p>“Its good, I would still like to see you gain a few more pounds.” She smiles, loving the sight of her daughter and her buddy.</p><p>“Um are you sexually active?” She ask, obviously a awkward question for a mum to ask her daughter but she is a doctor she can handle it.</p><p>Catra tilts her head in question, “you will have to explain that.” </p><p>“When two or more people get naked, use their genitals to get pleasure.” </p><p>“You mean fraternised with someone?” That must mean what she means, blushing thinking about Adora.</p><p>“Yes,” she nods.</p><p>“Then yes.” Catra says, maybe she should’ve told them about the biggest reason Hordak kicked her out. Welp looks like its coming up.</p><p>“When was your last period?” Lyra asks, starting to get suspicious.</p><p>Having replaced their face back to her lap and this time she lets it stay. Scratching their head nervously.</p><p>“My what? You are gonna have to explain that one too” What the hell is a period? Period of time?</p><p>“You know when you bleed once a month?” Lyra is really starting to get worried.</p><p>Oh that, nobody told her what it was, just when she turned 11 waking in pain, bleeding thinking she was dying got thrown a rag by a older cadet and told to toughen up it’ll happen often.</p><p>Thinking back, not that it was ever regular, “probably a month before I got sent to Beast Island but it was never constant.” </p><p>“So what 3 months?” She nods that sounds right.</p><p>Lyra gets up, dropping her clipboard on the bench. searching through the cupboards and coming back with a cup.</p><p>“Pee in this.” Catra holds it disgusted, Melog sniffs it and tries to take it. She lifts it higher away from the curious kitty.</p><p>“Mine?” Melog tries to take it again.</p><p>“No.” She grumbles, not wanting it but not giving it over.</p><p>They grumble at her, shrinking and jumping next to her back turned.</p><p>Ignoring them, looking to the worried healer.</p><p>“Why?” Nose scrunched in disgust.</p><p>“Because I think you might be pregnant.” She speaks gently but Catra feels her heart drop that sounds bad, Melog comes to attention eyes wide.</p><p><b><i>“No sound good.”</i></b> Her stomach lurches.</p><p>“Whats pregnant? Is it fatal.” She whimpers, that’s another thing where she normally is tough makes her want to cry.</p><p>“Its when you are going to have a kitten.” Taking Catras hand, Melog bumping their head on their clasped hands.</p><p>“No, no thats not possible,” pulling her hand away, shaking, “Adora is a girl.”</p><p>Then it hits her well her mums are both girls. She is fucked, again and wow someone really needs to sit down and give her an education.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love the thought of Catra and Adora having babies no clue why! I don’t even want kids myself but seeing my favourite characters with their children? Love that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Together again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this has been done for awhile, I kept trying to refine it worried to disappoint anyone who has followed and liked this fic so hopefully this meets expectations. </p><p>If you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll try and fix them.</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ffffuuuuuccccckkk.” Catra screams as another contraction squeezes her painfully.</p><p>“I know it’s painful but try and conserve energy.” Her mum Lyra instructs, patting her leg sympathetically.</p><p>Glaring at her as she stands by her propped up feet, “You have no fucking cccclllllluuuuueeee.” She screeches, with a sob. </p><p>“Ok ok, scream as much as you want.” She mumbles going between her legs. “Not like I am a physician that knows what she is doing.”</p><p>“Urgggggggh.” She whimpers, her other mum Sh’la wipes her face clean of sweat. Cringing with her during contractions, remembering her own labour.</p><p>“Cy ok?” Melog mews, pacing. Catra gives them a look only holding it a moment before pain shots through her.</p><p>“We have a head!” Catra goes limp at the news it almost being over, panting exhausted labour having been 12hours so far, “nice soft pushes.” She tenses up pushing.</p><p>“Waaaahhhh.” A tiny magicat kitten, with light fur matching Adoras dirty blonde, wisps of it gelled from the womb fluids. </p><p>Lyra cradles the kitten gently, Sh’la helping to cut the cord both Grandmas cooing at the newborn.</p><p>She is laid on her near-bare chest, the moment she touches her skin, she takes in her scent, blue-grey eyes new to the world looks up at her and it just all clicks. Through the whole pregnancy she wasn’t sure she would be able to bond with her, she didn’t exactly have a perfect mother figure or have decent emotional maturity. Instinct kick in, and where it would fail her biological parents where there to help.</p><p>She finds she doesn’t want to put her down, holding her as sleeps and anxiously watching when someone else holds her. Two weeks after the birth and she still hasn’t named her. It feels wrong without Adora, just thinking her ex-whatever-they-where causes a jolt and she can’t believe she is missing this.</p><p>Changing a nappy one day it really hits her how much her life has changed and she has to stop while uncontrollably laughing, remembering how she commanded a army and now this little tiny kitten controls her.</p><p>Her kitten looking up at her patiently waiting for her mum to get it together to finish her job, happiness blooms and yeah it was for the better.</p><p>——<br/>
Finding peace as her daughter grows, finding her place among her people and taking on her role as princess which is eerie similar to her role as second command just more political.</p><p>She is with her step-mum, siblings and of course Melog who hasn’t left her side since they met.</p><p>Their quiet afternoon is interrupted by a crowd gathering at the gate.</p><p>Catra kitten in arms, peers through the window catching a glimpse of the knights, four people blindfolded between them.</p><p>Her breathe catches, she passes her baby to her step-mum frantic enough that Myla doesn’t question her, taking the kitten gently. </p><p>“Wait for me!” </p><p>Running through the castle faster than she has in months, almost knocking a few flabbergasted magicats on the way. Melog dashing behind her and knocking the people she narrowly missed over. She doesn’t spare them a thought.</p><p>Bolting out a side door, she reaches the marching group, bent over panting. Woah she needs to get back into running and sparring.</p><p>Straightening, lifting her hand to get them to stop and they hesitantly listen.</p><p>“Hey what is going on!” Screeches Sparkles outraged.</p><p>Catra catches her breath, threading between the knights her mum at the head eyebrow raised, she smirks back only slightly wavering in confidence.</p><p>“Cy brain gone.” Melog chirps, “I think she has lost it.” Sh laughs.</p><p>Reaching her target, pausing to take her in, face half covered and scrunched in worry but so clearly Adora with her stupid hair poof. She walks around her inspecting her, getting a better look at her, she has gotten taller, curiously sword now gone, noting to ask about that later and somehow musclier her fingers twitch wanting to feel.</p><p>Melog wordlessly chirps at her and she spares them a glance eyes red rimmed and glassy with tears.</p><p>Almost pressing to her stiff back, tip toeing to get close to her ear that is higher up then she remembers.</p><p>“Hey Adora.” She husks voice heavier then she intended, the reaction is instant, gasp, spinning around facing her blindly, grabbing for her and the heartbreaking sob.</p><p>“Catra.” Her voice breaks, she is trembling.</p><p>She reaches up, pulling the mask down to hang around her neck, stormy blue eyes blinking to adjust and focusing on her face. Adora surges forward, kissing her. Catra leans into it, melting for a moment, its wet and messy gross from their tears. </p><p>Pulling back, not completely away, not wanting to be too far from her but aware of their audience.</p><p>Eyes not leaving each other, Adora’s fingers clutched in her shortened hair, afraid she might disappear and Catra can’t complain cause she is doing the same thing.</p><p>“I thought you where dead.” She sobs, forehead bumping Catras, loosing her hold on her hair, moving to her shoulders. </p><p>“Surprise.” Her voice equally as broken.</p><p>“Chhmm.” Sh’la clears her throat, gaining their attention. </p><p>“Epp!” Catra is suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.</p><p>“Wildcat!” She grins at the nick-name.</p><p>Turning in the grip, reaching the blindfold, pushing it up on top of her head. White hair sticking up funny from it. </p><p>“Hey Scorpia.” She says softly, Scorpia sobs hugging her tighter.</p><p>“Catra?” Ears flickering, she hears the duo whispering, sounding shocked and she can’t blame them.</p><p>“This is heart warming really,” Sh’la grumbles, “we have to meet Queen Basia.” </p><p>“Ok ok please keep your pants on mum.” Rolling her eyes and not thinking about what she said.</p><p>“Mum!” The group including the still blindfolded duo exclaim.</p><p>“Wait to you find out who my aunt is!” Catra giggles high pitched joyful. </p><p>—<br/>
“So you're a princess.” Adora smirks, bumping her shoulder against Catras. They are standing outside the throne room, the group seeing their rooms, really having left them to talk.</p><p>She blushes, pushing her back and she barely budges solidly muscle. </p><p>The meeting went quick, they wanted to get the Magicats into the alliance claiming they are close to ending the war but just need a little more fire power. The Queen refused, they had been hidden for years for a reason, Catra stepped in enough to get her to at least reconsider, revealing her title as princess.</p><p>“Yea,” she sighs, “there is three of us princesses, would you like to meet the third?” Really hoping she says yes.</p><p>Adora looks at her weirdly but lets her take her hand and lead her. </p><p>They get to her room, Myla still their, Adora waits for an introduction.</p><p>“Thanks Myla.” Catra dismisses her, Myla gives her a knowing look, probably hearing from Lyra or the gossiping staff, she squeezes her shoulder and gives Adora a puzzling look as she leaves.</p><p>Adora watches her go, not noticing Catra move to a crib and picking something up from within.</p><p>Her attention back to Catra, she is cradling something speaking quietly and gently rocking it.</p><p>Getting closer curious, she unexpectedly has the bundle placed into her arms and she reflexively moves to take it. Catra steps back hands over her mouth, watching them anxiously.</p><p>Adora looks down at the squirming bundle, moving the blanket out of her face.</p><p>“Oh.” She softly gasps, finally seeing the golden face of the kitten and identical blue eyes stare at her.</p><p>“What do you think of our princess.” Catra comes up behind pressing herself to Adora, nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>“Shes gorgeous.” She sobs, embracing who she thought she had lost forever and who she didn’t know she was missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a Twitter come yell at me @Amesbethes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>